Forum:Where to find Pearlescents??
I have over 240 hours and have killed crawmerax tons of times, been through t-bone junction several times, and have NEVER found a pearl. Me and my firends will even where +2 rare items, scavenge extra items etc. I mean what do I need to do? give up on armory runs, which I hav done 20 or so times. Give up on craw runs too and just kill bad ass desperado's or what? What have you guy's done to find them, where, how, what, when, where ANYTHING you can tell me to help myself and others would be fantastic. :I think its different for every person... I finally found my first pearl doing an armory run with two other people after I mainly started playing just the Secret Armory. Haven't found another since, but other people that I have talked to usually find a pearl once out of every three craw runs. So it just varies. 20:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I have never found a pearl from crawmerax, or anywhere else except the Armory itself. All of my pearls either come from the armory, or come from PC-only user made DLC. 20:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I have found quite a few Pearls on my own. I Farm mainly Craw and always in splitscreen, offline by myself, to improve my chances just incase. I almost never farm Craw online unless im with people I have played with before and even then only a few times. I always use a Sirern primarily and switch between the four characters for my second, choosing skills and class mods that will improve my chances. I also use the FRI com on my siren, even if it doesnt work, just in case. Although most of my best Pearls are still mostly from trades. 20:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I have personally killed Craw over 1,000 times and have only had him drop 12-13 Pearls and 5 were shields. I have only found 2 crappy Tsunami from the Armory, but I also dont do armory runs as much, maybe a few hundred total. Pearls are the most difficult items to find in the game, except maybe the Reaper. 21:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I found my first pearl along the crimson tollway in a knoxx weapons box. Really kinda random if you ask me. Havent found any from craw or armory runs YET. If there is a magical place where all the pearls live and i find it ill let you know!! LOL They are really hard to find. At least i think so. Just keep playing and check places you wouldnt even think there would be one. It just might surprise you!! Good Luck!!Lynne1984 21:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I always wonder if I have just been not seeing them but there is no way I could miss a teal wepon, thanks for all the replies. Great responses ^guess I will check the tollway now haha. By the way my gamertag is whootsley if any of you ever want to play :) You'd be surprised. Amongst a sea of purple, green and blue weapons, it's very easy to miss a pearl gun. Ya, I take my time after killing crawmerax, but still hard to remember where you have looked :/ gaw ain't that the truth^^ i'm 60% color blind and i can BARELY tell the difference between a blue/green from a pearlescent. and that's when there's only 2 weapons to choose from. stating the obvious here but they should've made it "black" or something just so it could be easily distinguished from other drops :| enough on that though yeah everywhere everyone has mentioned are good spots to farm and armory/craw being the best. thought i've only ever gotten 1 drop out of many hundreds of attempts. feels like i'm farming ashes of al'ar all over again yay... damn you WoW you haunt me no matter where i go -_- gl on the farming m8 <3 33k4p3n15 23:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : Patience is the key, +2 find rare items apparently does not affect craw. I find the chance goes up significantly if you are doing it with 4 people. It's all luck, there was one day where I had 5 pearl drop in 5 runs, including one run where there was 2 Serpens. 23:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : : haha i literally just got 2 pearlescents in 2 runs right after complaining. /complain more? O.o :P 33k4p3n15 00:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I tryed complaining, it didnt work!! LOL :( Lynne1984 16:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : awww booo =\ what system are you playing on? though i have a full grp of irl friends i play w/ our schedule(s) seem to be different alot of the time. so if you're on the ps3 w/ bl maybe we can team up (whenever psn decides to come back online that is.) until then gl farming! :) 33k4p3n15 17:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : : I am on 360 :/ and guess what! I still have not found one haha. I want a penetrator too havent seen one of those yet either :( : : that sucks =\ and yeah unfortunately like everyone has said it takes ALOT of patience. best thing to do is to farm craw and if/when you get tired of that go do a farmory run then go back to craw. and yeah the penetrator is fairly hard to come by. IF it makes ya feel any better i had a fairly decent penetrator i accidently vendored and didn't realize it until i turned my system off/back on to play bl again -_- 33k4p3n15 18:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : I am on the 360 if you are looking for anything. 20:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ^just pearls and the penatrator, I currently have a 50 something hunter, 69 siren, 50 something soldier, 40 zerker, 47 hunter, 28 soldier. lol. damn 33k4p that sucks :( I have had times where I played for hours on end and just shut off my console and lost some stuff, sucks. Whootsley ::: @ Whootsley- Please remember to sign your posts. I posted on your talk page what i have to offer. -- 18:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Sorry man Im new here this is the second forum I have started, it says whootsley at the end of my posts for me. Whootsley ::: ::: :::@Whootsley yeah dude i know how ya feel. it took me FOREVER to get in to the habit of exiting the game via the pause menu rather than quitting via the PS button -_- freakin blows... i've lost so many items that way. 33k4p3n15 06:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC)